Love Comes Too Late
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: When the cruise liner they are on begins to sink Katirina has to choose between her sister and the man she has loved for years but never told. Nyotalia Spamano, pretty short one shot.


Yeah this is meant to be on the _RMS Titanic_, but I didn't want to say it right out.  
I wrote this at 3 am a couple days ago but I wasn't sure about posting it.  
My friends Kenna and Koji read this for me, I wasn't sure about posting it to be honest.  
I do not own them, Hidekaz Himaruya does.  
_

Looking around she gasped, only hours earlier she had been standing with her younger sister and her infuriatingly German husband, and her own childhood best friend enjoying the fresh sea air and now it was frigid; the deck a buzz with excitement. News that they had struck something; an iceberg, she had over heard; spread fast and they were told to make their way to the life boats.

"Antonio what is going to happen? There's not enough room for everyone on those little life boats."

"I'm not sure querida. In all my journeys I've never been on a sinking ship."

The petite woman clung to his hand, eyes wide with fear. Her twin sister stood closer to the boats, her husband's arm wrapped around her tightly, trying to quell her trembling.

"Antonio I'm...I'm scared." Katirina admitted, looking up at the Spaniard, wanting to cling to him as she had seen Daisy do numerous times to Ludwig.

The tanned male squeezed her hand, gently rubbing circles on the back with his palm.

"I know. But it'll be okay I promise." When the call to start loading the lifeboats rang out the smaller Italian ran back, grabbing her sisters hand.

"Come on Katirina. We all need to go."

The twins started forward, before Katirina noticed Antonio was not beside her. Looking back she frowned, removing herself from Daisy's grip she ran to him, pulling his hand.

"Come on, didn't you hear them? We need to go."

The man smiled softly, not revealing his inner terror.

"Querida, you don't know the law of the sea, do you?"

"What doses that have to do with anything?! Just come on!"

He sighed, holding her in place, looking into her odd olive honey coloured eyes.

"It means women and children enter the boats first. Once they're safely loaded and off the ship then men can enter."

Katirina stared in horror, the defeated cry from further into the crowd told the woman her sister had found out as well.

"No! That's got to be wrong! You can't tell me I have to leave without you! You've been my best friend for so long!"

"I know querida, but that's the law of the sea. It's always been that way, and it always will be. Now, go find Daisy and get in a boat. Don't worry about anything else. Alright?" Hugging her tight he kissed her cheek before pushing her into the crowd and stepping back to watch.

"Daisy!" The Italian cried once she caught sight of her sisters way ward curl, running up to the sobbing woman.

"I don't want to leave him Katirina!"

"I know you don't...but you have to get on a boat Daisy. You're pregnant, and that baby needs you to be strong, Ludwig needs you to be strong too. So do I. Okay?"

Nodding the sniffling woman allowed herself to be helped into the life boat, her sister following behind.

Just as the boat began to lower she caught sight of Antonio, standing near the davit, Ludwig at his side, both watching as they were lowered into the pitch black sea below. With a cry she stood, launching herself back on deck. Turning she glared at her twin who had stood up, as if to say 'stay put'. The younger twin seemed to understand, and openly sobbing uncontrollably she sat back down, waving to them with a hand on her rounded stomach.

Antonio could only gape, the woman he had secretly loved his entire life had jumped out of a life boat. Back onto a sinking ship.

"Querida what are you doing?" He hissed, grabbing her arms and pulling her beside the promenade decks walls, away from others.

"I decided I wasn't leaving you."

"Daisy needs you. You need to live."

Emerald eyes glared into olive, both willing the other to back down, both knowing neither would.

"Come with me and we'll go together. You, me, and that damned potato bastard."

Antonio sighed, realizing the woman was not going to back down at all.

"It doesn't work like that Katirina."

"Couldn't you both man a life boat? They mentioned needing able men who could row. I know that meat head is built for this kind of shit!"

Emerald eyes widened and the Spaniard nodded.

"You're right, he is."

Pushing through the crowd he grabbed the German's arm, leading him to the officer on duty.

"He can row, he's built for manual labour. Please, let him on to help out."

Ludwig could only stare at his friend in shock, before his eyes turned to the officer who nodded and motioned for him to get in. Antonio smiled and pushed him forward.

"Tell the little one hi for me when he comes okay? This was Katirina's idea by the way." Stepping aside he cleared the way, letting others in as he moved back to where Katirina was still standing.

"Why won't you do the same for yourself?"

He smiled sadly, pulling her close, head bowed.

"I can't run away while so many others die. If I can save just one person by staying behind, I'll gladly do so."

Hesitantly arms wrapped around his body as well, slowly becoming a tighter hold.

"Then I'm staying too. Someone else can live in my place. I'm not leaving you." Looking down at her he smiled sadly and leaned down, kissing her mouth gently.

"If only we had realized sooner." He said softly, gently running his hand down her cheek.

She nodded and clung to him, finally being able to.

"I've wanted to do that for so long. I've been in love with you for years now." He spoke, chuckling softly.

"I...I've been in love with you too. I'm sorry I didn't say it before." Katirina whispered, feeling the ship start to list to one side, wondering how much time they had spent wrapped up in each others arms.

"It's alright, because I know the truth now. And for that, I'm happy." The two took a seat on a small bench, leaning against one another as the plethora of people ran about in a frenzied panic.

Katirina's soft voice broke through the noise, singing a soft hymn accompanying the already hauntingly beautiful orchestra, her beautiful Italian accent adding an air of regality to the already beautiful and precious song, calming those near the couple.

After the boats were gone and people resigned to their fates abandoned the deck many stayed, continuing to listen to the orchestra and young Italian woman, all brave enough to continue and calm others instead of getting into boats to save themselves. Giving many peace when they knew they would never see family and friends again.

As the stern of the ship rose just slightly out of the water and began to list even more Antonio pulled the Italian into his lap kissing her softly.

"Te amo."

"Ti amo."


End file.
